The Mark of Nimueh/Transcript
'''Dragon: '''In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name Merlin. Aren't you scared? - Of what? - You might catch whatever it is. I'm the court physician. It's my job. Mostly there's nothing to be scared of. - You were saying? - People mustn't see this. They'll panic. Dad, your sandwich. Ha. Mmm. What's in it? It's smoked pigeon. But I'd say there's more smoke than pigeon. You're such a good girl. I've done you watercress soup tonight. Don't tell me - with more water in it than cress? I'll see you later. OK. Bye. - What are you doing? - Er, moving something. - Looks heavy. - It's nothing really. - Someone got you flowers. - Oh, no. Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you. Er, not that red doesn't suit you. Thanks. Well, er Er, see you. Bye. You look happy. I picked these for you. Oh, that's so sweet. To cheer you up. I know you're not sleeping well. You cheer me up. Would you like me to put them in water for you? I've never seen anything like this before. Some kind of plague? No, this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power? - It's caused by magic? - Merlin! I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late. Don't worry. I'm getting used to it. Oh. Er, Gwen, she gave it to me. Tell Gaius my father wants him. OK. - Gaius - I heard. - Why not tell you himself? - You're a servant. - If he knew who I was - You'd be a dead servant. Right. Get this covered up. I'm not YOUR servant. No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up. - What's happened? - I don't know. Second case today. Why not report it? I wanted to find the cause. And you concluded? No hurry for conclusions. The scientific process is long. What are you concealing from me? Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours. It's spreading fast. So, what is the cause? I think I should say the cause - the most likely cause - is sorcery. - Find who did this. - I will, Father. Conduct door-to-door searches in the town. Double the guards on the gates. Lend the physician your servant. - Merlin? - We need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, the city will be wiped out. This kind of magic undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer and quickly. Yes, Father. Gaius. Gaius, he's still alive. - There's nothing we can do. - We haven't tried! If we don't know the disease, how can we cure him? With magic. Have a look! They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease. What are you doing? Examining the contents of that man's stomach. - Will that tell you who did it? - No, but maybe how it's spread. One thing I do know - this is magic of the darkest kind. Why would someone use magic like that? Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends. But not all magic is bad. It's neither good nor bad, it's how you use it. Over there. Sorry, we're searching every room. - What for? - The sorcerer. - Why would he be here? - Just doing my job. We've nothing to hide. Go on, then, search. What are these books and papers? My life's work, dedicated to science. You are quite welcome to read through them. - What's this room up here? - It's mine. What do you expect to find? I'm looking for evidence suggesting use of enchantments. What have you done with the magic book I gave you? Merlin, come here. Look what I've found. A place to put things. It's called a cupboard. Sss! - How long before you find a cure? - Depends on the interruptions. Of course. I'm sorry. We're finished here. - We have to hide that book. - No. We must use it. Don't be stupid. My legacy, what is it for? You say it's not for playing tricks. You want to practise magic with the king hunting sorcerers? Are you mad? You're destined for important things. If I don't practice, how do I become this great warlock? In time, your skills will be recognised. - When? How long do I wait? - Patience is a virtue. Sitting by and doing nothing is a virtue? Your time will come. I could cure that man we saw. I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest. It would save a life! It's no good saving one. We have to discover how this is spreading. Arthur is out looking for the sorcerer. A sorcerer this powerful will never be found searching the town. So, what can we do? Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all. We've searched everywhere - the entire city. - Nothing? - I don't know where else to look. Impose a curfew. No-one is to be on the streets after the great bell. - Father. - Cordon off the lower town. - Why? - It's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading. What about the people who live there? You think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city. What's different about this victim? Um she's a woman. Sometimes I do wonder whether your magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else? - Um she's a courtier. - Ah! How does that help us? Courtiers seldom go to the lower town. What does that mean? Um she hasn't spoken to any townspeople. Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact. They probably eat different food. Good. Anything else? Don't breathe the same air. What's the only thing they do share? Water? You think the disease is spread through water? Merlin, you're a prodigy. It's time to get up, Dad. Dad! Gwen? Gwen? Gwen! - Gwen. - Gaius. - You have the sickness? - My father. Please, Gaius, he's all I have. Gwen, I have no cure. I am begging you! I wish there was something. But, so far, the remedy is beyond what I can achieve. I'm sorry, Gwen. There must be something we can do. Let's hope this can provide answers. - Too late for Gwen's father. - I fear you may be right. What about that one? In there. Sentries, sir. Father! What's happened? I can't believe it! Don't touch it. I had this in the water for no more than a few hours. Where's the water from? - The people's daily supply. - We must stop using it. This city can't survive without water! - We have to find this sorcerer! - I don't believe they're inside Camelot. Then extend the search to the villages. We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom. And I can't stand by and watch our people die. How's your father? - Is he feeling better? - Yeah. It's incredible. It's a miracle. - His skin's clear? Back to normal? - Yes. - Great. - You don't seem surprised. No, no, I am. It's a miracle. But how did you know he was well? Er you're smiling. That's really weird. I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know? Yep, all right. You finally found out. I'll tell you. I'm psychic. - No, you're not. - It's true. All right, what am I thinking? - That I'm not psychic. - You're strange. I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that. - I'm pleased for you. - Thank you. - What for? - Dunno. Just for asking. I didn't like to see you upset. I have to get on. The story is, you were sick. Not any more. Perhaps it was some other ailment. Oh, you're joking. I felt like death itself. Not enough strength in me to stir the air. Then what happened? I don't know. Suddenly it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before. Remarkable. Was anybody with you when all this happened? Just my daughter, Gwen. Seize her. No. Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes in contravention to the laws of Camelot, - that you did practice enchantments. - Gwen? I haven't done anything! Help me! - What are you doing? - We found a magic poultice in her house. That's ridiculous! How else do you explain her father's recovery? She's innocent! I know she is. What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye. No! Please, you've got to listen to me. I haven't done anything wrong! Please! I'm innocent, I swear. Let me go! I swear to you. Merlin! Merlin, please help me! Why won't you listen to me? Merlin! Please! What have you done? - What? - I warned you! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good. I couldn't let her father die, knowing I could cure him. It looks a bit suspicious, curing one man! Well, then, all I have to do is I'll cure everyone. No-one has to know it was magic. It's too late. They think Gwen caused the disease. But she didn't! And how are you going to prove that? Please listen to me. I have done nothing. Please. I swear I haven't done anything. Well done. Why will no-one believe me? He got better. He just recovered. I didn't do anything. I believe you. Perhaps this disease is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally. And what of this poultice that was found? What? I don't know anything about a poultice. It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion. I can't! I can show you no mercy. I'm not a witch! I don't know how stop the illness. If you will not undo your sorcery, I must find you guilty. But I've told you It is my duty to pronounce judgment. Under the circumstances, I have no choice but to sentence you to death. No. I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you. - Take her away. - No! Please, no! I'm innocent! Please! Please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg you. No! I know Gwen. She's my maidservant, not an enchantress. Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye. I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she kneel on a cold stone floor, morning after morning, when she could do it with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king. You have no right! You have a right to cast a judgement I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom. I take no pleasure in this. You're sentencing the wrong person. She's right. You hear 'magic', you stop listening. You saw yourself - she used enchantments. To save her dying father, not to create a plague. One's an act of love, the other of evil. Evil isn't in this girl's heart. I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I've suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. She must die or the whole kingdom may perish. I understand that. One day you may become king. THEN you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom. I know. Witchcraft is an evil, Father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be king and I don't know what kind of king I will be. But I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime. I fear you're right. She's played with fire. And sadly, she must die by fire. I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple. An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril. It may not always lead you to a safe harbour. I can see that now. I have warned you about the responsibilities of a warlock. I must see her. Gwen? Thank you. What for? Coming to see me. - I'm sorry. - It's not your fault. Well It's all right. Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it. I mean, I'm not saying you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that. Oh, Gwen, I can't have this happen. Please, one thing. You don't have to. But What? Remember me. You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen. What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people? We've closed down the pumps. The emergency supply won't last much longer. - We have to cleanse the water. - But how? Well It was me. It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father. Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am. Merlin! Are you mad? I cannot let her die for me. I place myself at your mercy. - He doesn't know what he's saying. - I do. Then arrest him. Father, please. This is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer. Did you not hear him? He admitted it. He saved my life, remember? Why should he fabricate such a story? As Gaius said, he's got a grave mental disease. Really? He's in love. - What? - With Gwen. - I am not. - Yes, you are. I saw you with that flower she'd given you. But I'm not in love with her. It's all right. You can admit it. - I don't think of her like that! - Perhaps she cast a spell on you. Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer. Don't waste my time. Let him go. Arthur was right to do what he did. He saved you from your own stupidity. What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die. You don't prove her innocence by jumping into the flames. You do it by finding out the cause of the disease. Well, whatever it is, Arthur's not going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp. Even when I said I was a wizard - he still couldn't see it. - It's pretty hard to spot. - Maybe I should get a pointy hat. I don't think you'll find one big enough. Anyway, forget that. To save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water. This water supplies the whole town. Take a sample. Let's take it back and examine it. What the hell was that? There. It was an afanc. An A what? A beast born of clay and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where? That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then. Have you got a better idea? Gwen? I'm going to get you out. I will. Hello? Hello. The great warlock returns, as I knew he would. I need to know how to defeat an afanc. Yes, I suppose you do. Will you help me? Trust the elements that are at your command. Elements? But what is it I have to do? You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other. I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do. No! Please, help me! I have. Oh, yeah, right. Thanks. Have you found anything more? I've tried. Then keep looking. People are dying. We can't delay any longer. We must kill the witch. Bring her execution forward to tonight. Merlin, what are you doing? Looking for a book. Care to tell me which one? - A book on elements. - Elements? Yes. Which one would I find them in? Most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of science. How does that help kill the afanc? The afanc is made of earth and water, two of the four base elements. - What about the other two? - Perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire. How did you find this out? - I just knew. Part of my powers. - And your powers say? I am one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously. - Who's the other side? - That'd be Arthur. The execution is today. We have to prove Gwen's innocence. - We're trying. - Tell me how I can help. - We need Arthur. - Arthur? An afanc in the water supply is causing the plague. - We must tell Uther. - The afanc is forged by magic. Uther would just blame Gwen for conjuring it. So, what are we to do? Destroy it. The plague will stop and Uther may see sense. - That's why you need Arthur. - He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the king. Leave that to me. You all right? Sorry about all this. Merlin's not been in today. Poor Merlin. Yeah. To offer to give up his life to save Gwen's I can't imagine any man loving me so much. No, I can't imagine that either. It's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover. Maybe I haven't found the right person to love. Sadly, the age of gallantry seems to be dead. Look around and all you see are small men not big enough to fill their armour. There's not one of them able to stand up for what is right. What do you want me to do? You'd better be right about this, Merlin. You should stay here. - I'm coming with you. - No. Scared I'll show you up? Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you. - Good he doesn't know, then. - Turn back. You could get hurt. So could you if you don't get out of my way. How are we going to find it? Just hope we do, before it finds us. - Stop! - What? It's just a shadow. Spread out. - What is it? Are you all right? - Yeah. - Did you see it? - Yes. It's It's quick. Where is it? I think it's gone this way. Arthur, use the torch! Merlin! This is very good. Good news, sire. There are no new deaths, and the sick are recovering. Good. Strange, I've never heard of an afanc before. It's conjured from clay by powerful magic the type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer, one who has the power to mirror the spirit of life. I found this at the water source. It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, sire. Will I never be rid of her? - Sire - Leave me! Dad! Thank you. Don't thank me. It was more Merlin. Really? He's the real hero here. - I don't know what to say. - I didn't do anything. I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen. Merlin, I wanted you to know your secret's safe with me. - My secret? - Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did. - You do? - Saw it with my own eyes. You did? - I understand it's a secret. - Obviously. But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it? Er, no. You have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden. Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's very lucky. Gwen? It's our secret. This fish didn't come from the water, did it? Where else would it come from? Water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention. Doubt it. No-one else appreciates my skills. - I just want someone to see me. - One day, Merlin. One day. One day what? One day people won't believe what an idiot you were. Thanks. Merlin, you will pay for this. Merlin. If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin? He will die. His pulse is weaker. His fever's getting worse. He's dead? Read more: https://www.springfieldspringfield.co.uk/view_episode_scripts.php?tv-show=merlin&episode=s01e03